


The Found and The Lost

by zerkalo



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerkalo/pseuds/zerkalo
Summary: After being visited by one who has haunted his dreams for the past 18 years, Special Agent Dale Cooper has no other choice but return to a city both wonderful and strange....





	The Found and The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the fandom. Please excuse my mistakes if any, I am not a native English speaker.  
> I would like to bring my most sincere and grateful thanks to the amazing author and wonderful person, Lynzee005, who has been kind enough to read the work in it's first stages and guide me.  
> I hope you will enjoy it. I am open to constructive criticism.

It was just another rainy day that week in Washington and that was just fine by FBI special agent Dale Cooper. Another day when water will wash away the crowded boulevards of the city, another day at the office, another lonely night in his apartment…He was driving through the streets, radio filling in the sound of nothing. All of that did not matter much as his mind was restlessly thinking about his strange dreams and the sudden change of their content. Even though he was used to their mysterious aspect, their variety and true meaning were twisted and tough.

And just so he felt when stepped inside the headquarters of what his life had meant for the past 20 years. He knew it all, wall by wall, door by door, secret by secret, yet none was ever his. Days often made him feel like a tourist inside a complex soul, even now, when he was the chief of the Blue Rose division and his activity revolved around desk work and fine observations of his surroundings.

 After solving the case which earned him a great deal of respect inside the Bureau he had just once visited the town of Twin Peaks, a couple of years after the incidents. The forest was calling to him, her eyes were begging him and so he reached it, dragged by an attraction he was unable to resist. However, Dale’s stay was not long and for him it represented, at the very same time, his heart’s entire escape from that place and also a new strange connection not to the city, more like to a soul which he has felt inside him ever since a night that changed him entirely.

Dreams began haunting him for the years that followed, dreams of an Eden like place where he often saw two children who looked familiar to him, but impossible to name how. Neither could speak, yet when he was watching them Dale was hit by a strong wave of mixed feelings which alternated with the soul’s void itself. Through all those years they remained the same until disappearing four years ago. Though his dreams were filled with the same Eden like place, all he could hear now were fragments of conversations from various voices. Some he knew, some were unknown to him. Slowly his nights became sleepless, but he felt none of that. The only reason why he was resting now was to emerge into this strange and intriguing dream world, which left him more and more confused each time he dove into.

While he was heading to his office a wave of pain and something unexplainable hit him. It was almost as if his entire blood had changed into adrenaline and a new, unknown feeling of care got mixed with it, like something that was missing was suddenly found. For a second he could not move, nor breathe, nor think, so he stopped. Finding the power and calm to carry himself to his office he found that with each step he took he had to strengthen his peace as the sensations were getting more and more intense.

Entering the Blue Rose department, he nodded to the „hellos” and muttered responses to the casual questions, his only target being his office, to which he felt a great force pulling him to. The only stop he made was to his secretary, Diane, to grab his coffee and see the plans of the day.

Dianne had been his assistant since he was a mere special agent and he could see in her eyes that his state of mind worried her, yet all he could do was pick himself up.

„Good morning, Diane! What are the deals for today?” he said while grabbing the coffee pot.

Diane’s eyes made a quick glance to the door of his office and then straightly into his eyes and with the most serious look on her face she said.

„Good morning, Dale. Today you have a special visitor, not from far away, yet closer than you would think of. I have let him in, though I hope that your surprise of him would not be as big as mine was.” She finished, positioning her glasses upper on her nose. „I’ve been here for longer than you have, son, known you for long, yet the wonders of life itself never cease to amaze me….Fear none. ” her eyes moved directly to his door and her face sketched a smile.

Dale stood silent as he stepped to it and the very second he touched the handle, all he was overwhelmed by seconds ago, passed as if it never existed. So he feared no more and entered.

As the small room of his office revealed to his eyes, none seemed out of the ordinary. The wide windows were filled with water, his desk was empty as he left it, the clock above his library showed 8:30am, yet the usually empty chair in front of his desk was taken by a male figure with dark hair and fair skin, wearing a yet not dry trench coat. It did not take long until the man raised and turned around, facing Dale. That very second, for the first time in years, he was amazed.

In front of him was the face of a teenage version of him, yet gifted with the deepest blue eyes he has seen, eyes that have been shown to him before, yet not seen for years. The expression of the young man was something between joy, fear and deep sorrow, exactly the intense mix he had felt just seconds ago. Something was deeply wrong and his mind and body were making silent promises that no matter what was that he would fix it.

The two did nothing but stare at one another for what felt like ages, time was measured into revelations and wonders. Both felt their mouths dry and hands shaky.

„Join me for coffee, please.” said the young man suddenly in a calm, deep voice.

Cooper nodded and opened the door, leaving the pot on Diane’s desk, who raised onto her feet to watch the scene. Then he took a quick glance at his watch and said:

„Diane, it’s 8:34am, there is no need to make any more coffee this week. I am taking a leave of absence for God knows how long.”


End file.
